1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a book support system for releasably constraining a book contained therein. In particular, this invention pertains to a book support system which allows a book to be constrained therein while permitting the user to hold the overall book support system in one hand. More in particular, this invention relates to a book support system which maintains the book in an open position at a predetermined location. Still further, this invention relates to a book support system including a housing having a recess formed therein within which the book is inserted and constrained from removal therefrom. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a book support system having a housing with a tab or hand hold element secured on a bottom portion thereof to allow the user to hold the book support system with a single hand. Further, this invention relates to a book support system where a book is maintained within a recess of a housing by a releasable constrainment mechanism which may be deformed to allow insert or removal of the book at the discretion of the user. Still further, this invention pertains to a book support system having a housing where a releasable constrainment mechanism for the book contained therein is provided by a first and second resilient cord member passing in orthogonal direction across the face of a recess formed in the housing.